


Not my intentions

by swirllover95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirllover95/pseuds/swirllover95
Summary: Let's just say I wanted to try something different. By putting a made up character in here who is the main character actually. Cierra was bitten at the age of 10 by a unknown alpha. After a year things started to get bad so she was sent somewhere else for her safety. But sometimes your past always comes back to taunt you. All she wants to do is find her Parents killer and go on about her life. She didn't think she would have to head back into beacon hills. Until someone came looking for her once more.She also didn't think she would fall in love with an hyper active teen and a true Alpha.Guys I'm not good with summaries so bare with me.





	1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago..

Cierra POV 

"Bye Cece." Heather called out from the car waving.

"Bye Heather." I called back waving as her mother drove away. Well looks like mom and dad are home. I pull the key from my pocket getting ready to unlock the door, but it was already open. Ok that is totally weird; I push the cracked door open even more."Mom! Daddy!" I yelled looking around the house. My little heart was hammering out of my chest. The lights weren't working and I couldn't see anything. Gulping I feel my way around heading up the steps to my parents room. Having a sickly feeling that something wasn't right. I continued walking towards my parents bedroom. Under my breath I counted to 3.

"1 2 3..." What I saw next I wasn't prepared for. My breath hitches in my throat from the sight before me. This looks so unreal there's blood everywhere. Before I could react I ran to my parents lifeless bodies dropping to my knees and cried my eyes out. Why did this happen to them. Gently I take my hands and close their eye's making my heart break even more. Putting my head down I hear a low growl coming from inside the room. Jerking my head I look around for the source, but didn't see anything. I quickly get up and go to my parents landline and dial 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said. I hear another growl.

"Hello yes my name is Cierra. I just got home and found my parents dead on the bedroom floor. Whoever did it might still be in here." I said barely holding it together.

"Ok honey calm down we will get someone there quickly. What I want you to do is go somewhere and hide and stay on the phone with me until someone gets there." She said trying to keep me calm.

"Ok, but-

I see something with red eyes through my parents closet door. 

"Oh my God!" I screamed and ran out the room. Hearing footsteps paddling after me.

"Is everything alright." The Operator yelled through the phone.

"No! Something is after me-

I couldn't finish my sentence because something jumped on me pushing me down the steps. Luckily I bounced back and got up running to the front door. Before I could get out the door I felt something sharp pierce my wrist. I yelp out in pain. After the sharp pain was released I blacked out.

 

Present 

I open my eyes stretching wincing as I feel liquid seep through my shirt. Shit! I thought as I looked around to see where I was. Then it dawned on me where I was. Looking around I tried to find my escape route. I see an air vent probably leading outside. Before I could move to get over there I hear a door being opened and I turn around and see Deucalion being lead led in by Kali with Ennis close behind. Not sure where those twins were though. How the hell did they find me here? I faced them head on looking them deep in their eyes especially Kali.

"What do you want from me?" I growled out. I look at Deucalion's smiling face; it took everything in me not to get up and wipe it off his face. He removed his glasses folding them onto his shirt.

"You of course. I want you in my pack. From what I can tell you will be a great asset to my pack." I scoffed rolling my eyes standing up.

"No way in hell would I ever be apart of this pack. I have a pack." I pointed out.

"A pack that you haven't seen nor heard from in six years. Now that doesn't sound like your apart of a pack to me." I growled feeling my shift coming on.

"Talia sent me away to keep me away from you and your little posse. She knew something bad was going to happen between all of you. And from the looks of it she was right. So you can't tell me shit. She was protecting me." I said. He starts to chuckle.

"Protecting you. Where is she now my love?" He asked me hinting off something.

"What do you mean? She's still in the same place before I left."

"Well I guess you can say that." He said smiling from ear to ear. I didn't like that one bit.

"You son of bitch. If you did anything to her I will kill you and all four of your fucking puppets." I screamed out. I see Kali eyes change to red and bare her teeth getting ready to charge after me. Deucalion sticks his cane out to stop her.

"My, my, my aren't you just a feisty one. See this is why I must have you. Just think about the power you will have. Plus all the protection you will need."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." I told him facing him directly.

"Let me kill her already." Kalie growled out. I flashed my eyes at her and barred my teeth.

"Now, now ladies save that aggression for the enemies." He said probably getting a kick out of this. I turn from him and stare at Kali dead on.

"I will definitely enjoy watching the life leave drain from your eyes." She said smirking.

"How about this Cece, I'll give you time to decide your fate. Either you join or you die. It's your choice. Until then your free to go." He says tilting his head to the side. Stepping aside to allow me to pass by. As I was walking by they watched me walk out. Once I've reached the outside; I noticed that I wasn't too far from my hideout. I ran as fast as I could without stopping. Finally stopping in front of the building running inside like a maniac. I get to my apartment and ran straight to my room gathering up as much stuff as possible throwing it all into one bag. Snatching up the only picture that I had of my mom and dad I put into my bag as well. Where are my keys? I frantically searched for my keys and found them on the table by the door. As fast as I could I ran down to my car peeling out the parking lot. It felt like I've been driving for hours; which I have been anyway. This is it. I thought as I passed The Welcome to Beacon Hills. After six years I get to see Talia again. I've long to be near her again. She's the only person I trusted after my parents died. And definitely after I got bitten. I check my phone and its only 4pm. Before I see her I need to go to Deaton's so he can patch me up correctly. After about 30 more minutes I come across Deaton's animal clinic. Smiling I stop the car easing my way so I don't injure myself even more. Pressing down on my womb I look around and make sure there are no other cars here. There was only one which I'm sure was Deaton's. I listen to one heartbeat of a human and all the rest were all animals. Taking a deep breath slowly, but surely I make my way to opening the door. The bell rung and I can see Deaton reading over some papers on the front desk in the lobby.

"Hello how may I -

He stops mid-sentence and looks up at me. And his eyes and emotions are telling me everything right now.

"Hey Mr. D." I said eyes brimming with tears. Deaton was like another father figure to me after my dad died. He and Talia looked after me after I was bitten. He makes his way from behind the counter and hugs me.

"I can't believe your here." He says squeezing me tighter. I smile into his embrace. feeling my eyelids get droopier by the second.

"Me either, but Deaton I need your help." I said groggily as I put all of my weight onto him. That was the last thing I could remember before passing out.

Rolling my head side to side I open my eyes finally and looked around the room not seeing Deaton in sight. Then the door opens and In walks Deaton.

" Well hey there sleepy head." He said smiling walking over to grab my hand. I smile back. That's until I get a whiff of two werewolves and a human. My eyes change colors and I lowly growl as I hear them get closer. Deaton squeezes my hand and tells me to relax, but I couldn't.

I hop of the table forgetting the pain that shot through my body from the wound that I had got from Kali. They bust through the room before I could even react Deaton jumps in front of me. I see three young males about my age trying to get a glimpse behind Deaton.

Growling I was about to jump over Deaton, but he stopped me.

"Cece I know they are wolves. Calm down before you open up your wound again." I spot out the two wolves and morphed back into my human self.

"Deaton what's going?" The wolf with the crooked jaw asked.

"My thoughts exactly." The Tall curly headed guy asked. The guy with the whiskey colored eyes just looked at me. I turn away and looked at Deaton.

"Scott, Isaac, Stiles meet Cierra Robinson. Cierra meet Scott, Isaac, and Stiles." Deaton said trying to ease the tension.

"Wait Robinson as in the one's that were brutally murdered seven years ago claiming it to be an animal attack." Stiles blurted out earning a glare from Scott. I growl lowly in my throat. But he put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa hey I didn't mean any harm by it okay. So don't get all grouchy with me." I growl even more. " Okay I am shutting up now."

"So wolves are running around freely now?" I asked propping myself back on the table wincing as I folded down on my wound.

"I wouldn't say that. More like hiding now that a lot has happened." Isaac said. Nodding my head.

"Uh huh. Well Deaton do you have Talia's number? I wanted to see her first, but I needed to get this patched up before I did that. From the looks of it; it might take awhile to heal. An alpha did this to me." I said looking at Deaton who put his head down. Tilting my head to the side I look at everyone else and they had sympathy in their eyes. "Am I missing something here? I asked looking between the four. Stiles wanted to say something, but didn't. Deaton looked at me and gave me a small sad smile.

"Cierra Talia and most of her family died in a house fire six years ago." Deaton said. My eyes go wide searching his. Listening to his heartbeat to see if he lied.

"Wait what!?" I yelled. "How did this- Why did this- Who did this?" I asked jumping off the table. "She told me if I ever needed her then I could come back. And that I will always be pack. Is she really gone?" I asked not wanting to believe this. Deaton nods his head and looks away.

"Is Derek still alive? Peter or Cora? Who survived?" I needed to know that there was at least someone left.

"Laura was alive, but she was found dead a year ago." Oh my God. I thought.

"Derek and Peter are still-

I cut off Scott.

"I need to see them. Where can I find them? I need to go to them right now." I exclaimed.

"We can take you to them if you want." Stiles spoke up this time. Nodding my head I straightened up walking out of the office heading to my car.

"Hey you can ride with us. You don't seem fit to drive." Scott said.

"I've managed to get here so I can drive myself." I grumbled out getting in my car anyway. All three of them get into the jeep and takes off. I follow closely behind. They come to a complete stop in front a abandoned looking building 20 minutes later. I park my car close behind the jeep. Breathing in and out I reach in the backseat and get a different shirt. Stepping out the car I take off my shirt swapping for the new one. Once I have my shirt on I turn around and see all three of them quickly looking away from me. Closing my car door I walk up to them.

"Lead the way." I said gesturing my hand to the building. They begun walking and I followed. Once we were inside I hear an alarm going off inside. Then they stopped in front of one of the lofts door. Isaac pulls it open.

"What do you idiots want? Shouldn't you be studying or something?" I heard a male voice from a distance. I can see Stiles rolling his eyes and giving a disgust type of an emotion.

"Well creeper someone actually wanted to see you today." Stiles said.

"Aw Stiles you missed me already." The man said which had to be Peter. I hear footsteps descending down the steps.

"No, but I did." I blurted out as Peter finally made it down the steps and facing us completely.

"And who might you be?" He asked crossing his arms staring me down smirking. After a minute of silence realization sets in and he exhales deeply. Closing the gap between us. He wraps me into a loving embrace. Gently pressing a kiss to my head.

"Cece is this really you?" He asked pulling back holding me by the shoulders.

"No Peter I'm a fucking hologram that you can apparently touch." I said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes he smirked.

"I see that your level of sarcasm hasn't changed one bit. Where the hell have you been?" He asked leading me to the couch sitting down on the table across from me. The other three stood around.

"I could ask you the same thing-

The loft door opens and in walks a man who looks just like Talia. I see his ears perk up and he looks right at me and realized who I was instantly. Swiftly he walks over to me and lifts me off the couch and bear hugs the shit out of me. Derek fucking Hale. Once he puts me down. I smile at him and then punched him right in the face knocking him off his feet. He holds his jaw and snap it back into place. I hear laughter behind me.

"I guess I deserved that." He says getting up chuckling. I smirked at him.

"I told you one of these days I was going to knock you off your feet. I'm older now. So I have that ability." I said crossing my arms.

"Wow never thought I would see the day Derek gets-

"Finish that and I will rip your throat out-

"Yeah yeah with your teeth. I know blah blah." Stiles finished. Shaking my head I sit back down.

"So care to tell me what happened six years ago after I left." I said looking between Peter and Derek. They look at each and other and then at me. So Peter begins to explain everything to me. That is just horrible I thought sitting there probably looking comatose. How could somebody do something so terrible like that. Especially to Talia and her family. She was well respected around town; she was the best damn alpha I've come to know. No one can compare to her. I didn't want to shed a tear, but one came out anyway. I haven't cried since my parents died. And I won't do that today. Exhaling I grabbed Peter and Derek's giving them each a sad smile. I felt them squeeze my hand.

"Wait so you were a born werewolf?" Stiles asked me.

"No the night my parents died is when I got bitten. I woke up at the hospital and that's when I met Talia. She told what happened and how much I will be affected by it. I didn't realize what she meant until I looked down at my wrist and seen that the bite that I got was no" longer there. That night changed my life forever. And seeing my parents that way still hunts. Once I knew what I was capable of I made a pact that day that I will kill the thing that killed my parents. Talia being Talia knew that I was not kidding. She coached me and took me under her wing and made me apart of her pack and family." I said looking from Derek to Peter. I wanted to tell them about Deucalion, but I better not. Me just getting and stirring up trouble wouldn't be good. "She sent me to Kansas and I've stay there up until I was 14. Something bad had happened and staying there wasn't going to work out. I've been moving around these last 2 years. Anyway enough about me." I finished saying.

"Why did my mom send you away?" Derek asked. I shake my head.

"I don't want to get into that right now." Suddenly I just had the urge to leave. Abruptly I stand up. "Maybe I should go. It was a mistake coming here." I said walking to the door.

"Cece wait!" Derek called out I turn and face him. "Where are you gonna go? Where will you stay?" He asked me.

"I..I.. I don't know, but I'll figure something out. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. Especially you so-

"So you'll stay with me. I wouldn't want to stay with this sour wolf either." The Stiles guy said. I laughed a humorless laugh. "Oh come on I'm a good chef." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I look from him to Scott and just laughs.

"Yeah well if you try anything. I will snap you like a fucking twig." I said. And he immediately stops laughing.

"I'm so glad your back, because I definitely missed you." Said Peter laughing walking back up the staircase. "Bye Cece!" He yells out. I walk over back to Derek and hug him once more. While pressing a kiss to cheek. Pulling back I caress his cheek and he smiles. I smile to. 'WACK' Derek grabs his face.

"Okay what the hell was that for." Derek exclaims looking at me angry.

"Just because rek. Alright string bean let's go. See you later Derek." I called out walking out the door.

"Yes I think I'm in love." I hear Stiles say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am back and I've come to give you more. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It's Scott POV, so be patient with me. I have one more single POV to do then I'll just start putting them all together. Anyways read, read, read, and read.

**Scott POV**

_**I looked around and everything is a blur. Multiple heartbeats are being heard. I push open a door I never noticed before and stumbled out.** _

_**"Scott!" Isaac yells. I try to find him by his voice, but I cant see him. Looking from side to side I try focusing on everything around me. I can see Outlines of bodies fighting maybe clawing at each other.** _

_**"Scott help. You need to focus." I hear Derek scream out. My eyes almost come into focus I see someone charging towards me. Then I can feel myself being pushed out of the way falling down in the process. He looks up and see's a outline of girl crouching down in front of him. Roaring!** _

_**"You want me then come and get me bitch!" The girls yells. She collides with another body. Falling down in the process. Jumping back up she springs back into action. Swiping her claws left and right. I see a large man jab his claws into her lower back, but before I could react everything went black.** _

Sitting up abruptly I was breathing rapidly fast covered in sweat. I wipe my face and look at the clock on the nightstand I see that its 6:30am. This dream has been reoccurring for the last two weeks. I'm not sure if this normal whatsoever. Rolling out of bed I head to my bathroom to shower. After 15 minutes of showering I step out wrapping the towel around my body. Looking in the mirror I stare at my reflection. Letting out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

Deep down In my gut I know something is heading this way and its not good. Shaking my head I finish getting ready grabbing my helmet heading out the door. Locking up I swiftly walk to my bike hopping on reving it up pulling out my driveway. Finally getting to school I park my bike; chaining it down in the process.

"Hey Scotty boy." Stiles calls out clapping me on the shoulder. Eventually guiding me into the school.

"Sup Stiles." I finally answer as we continued to walk inside the school.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary my furry friend. Just the same ole shit, but different day." He replied squeezing my shoulder letting go as we neared our lockers.

"I'll just assumed that means your good." I said smiling opening my locker. Smirking I practically can hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

"Yeah peachy. So what's going on in Scotty's world?" He asked closing his locker. My mind drifts back to this morning when I woke up after having the same dream that I've been having for a few weeks. Not sure if-

 _Ring... ring.. ring!_ Great I'm saved by the bell.

"I promise I will tell you later. See yah!" I said yelling over the rushing students passing by. I watch as he throw his hands up turning the other way. Smiling I get to my class sitting directly in the middle. Actually wanting to learn today.

Then it goes downhill after a few more classes. My mind drifts back to my dream. It has to mean something. Why all of sudden? I thought as I walked out of my last class of today. Maybe I should just see Deaton he would probably know what this means. Sighing I rub my eyes trudging to my locker to get my books. Just thinking about makes it more exhausting and confusing.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Stiles asked puling me out of my thoughts.

Confused I asked. "What."

The boy just smacks his forehead. Mumbling why do I bother.

"Earlier you said that you were going to tell me something later. This is later my friend." He says flailing his arms. Making an oh face he nods his head why rolling his eyes in a process. Then a thought came to mind.

"Hey follow me to my house so can I drop my bike off. I need you to take me to Deaton's. I promise I'll explain everything then." I told him closing up my locker walking away.

I can hear Isaac asking him can he tag along. Stiles just says yeah. Walking outside I strode over to my bike hopping on peeling out the parking lot. Racing to my house like I'm a mad man on a mission. Shortly I pull into my driveway looking to see if my mom was home, but she wasn't. I went in dropping my helmet by door stepping back out as I hear Stile's jeep in the distance.

Stiles pulls up in front of the house parking by the curb. I walk up to the truck hopping in the front as Isaac was in the back. "Okay what the hell is going on Scott?" Stiles asks before I could close the door. He glances over at me as we made our way to Deaton's waiting for me to answer.

I turn my head sighing not sure if I really talk about it. Licking my lips that started to feel really dry I stare at the open road. Then my lips begin to move. "Every night for the last couple of weeks I've been having the same dream; that we're fighting against other werewolves." I finally said breathing out turning to look over at Stiles. "And it always end the same way." Stiles turns and looks at me with curious face.

I watch as he swallows quite hard with a slightly frightening look. "How does it end?" He ask with worry in his eyes.

"With a girl saving me and practically getting herself killed in the process. Then I wake up." I said staring out the window in a daze.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. We came to a complete stop and my nose got a whiff of blood. Looking around outside of the clinic I see a car that I never seen before parked by the door.

Looking at Isaac I can see that he senses it too. "Guys what's wrong." Stiles asks.

"I smell blood and another wolf." I rushed getting out the car with Stiles and Isaac tailing behind me. That's when I hear growling and Deaton telling someone to relax. Picking up our pace we bust through the doors as we hear a clanging sound. Deaton hurriedly Jumps in front of someone that I couldn't see.

As if he was protecting them. We tried to look over his shoulder, but all I could see was hair. Another growl erupts from the wolf trying to get from behind Deaton. Until he stops them saying.

"Cece I know they are wolves. Calm down before you open up your wound again." Deaton steps aside that's when I see her morph back into human form.

"Deaton what's going?" I asked looking between the two. Then at Isaac and Stiles.

"My thoughts exactly." Isaac says looking at her. While Stiles Just stares. She then looks away and back at Deaton.

"Scott, Isaac, Stiles meet Cierra Robinson. Cierra meet Scott, Isaac, and Stiles." Deaton said trying to ease the tension.

"Wait Robinson as in the one's that were brutally murdered seven years ago claiming it to be an animal attack." Stiles blurts out after being quiet. I turn and glare at him. I hear her growl lowly. But he put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa hey I didn't mean any harm by it okay. So don't get all grouchy with me." She growls even more. " Okay I am shutting up now." Yes please! I thought.

"So wolves are running around freely now?" Cierra asked propping herself back on the table wincing in the process. I can see blood stained on her stomach. She must be hurt.

"I wouldn't say that. More like hiding now that a lot has happened." Isaac said. She nods her head.

"Uh huh. Well Deaton do you have Talia's number? I wanted to see her first, but I needed to get this patched up before I did that. From the looks of it; it might take awhile to heal. An alpha did this to me." She said as she looked at Deaton who put his head down. Tilting her head to the side Cierra looks at everyone else and we had sympathy in our eyes. "Am I missing something here? Cierra asked looking between us. Stiles wanted to say something, but didn't. Deaton looked at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"Cierra Talia and most of her family died in a house fire six years ago." Deaton said. I can see her eyes go wide searching his. I can tell she was listening to his heartbeat to see if he lied.

"Wait what!?" She yelled. "How did this- Why did this- Who did this?" Cierra asked jumping off the table. "She told me if I ever needed her then I could come back. And that I will always be pack. Is she really gone?" She asked not wanting to believe this. Deaton nods his head and looks away.

"Is Derek still alive? Peter or Cora? Who survived?" My heart broke a little. The way she sounded made her seem so small and broken.

"Laura was alive, but she was found dead a year ago." Stiles said.

"Derek and Peter are still-" I began saying until she cut me off.

"I need to see them. Where can I find them? I need to go to them right now." She exclaimed.

"We can take you to them if you want." Stiles spoke up this time nodding her head she gets up walking out of the office heading to her car.

"Hey you can ride with us. You don't seem fit to drive." I find myself saying.

"I've managed to get here on my own so I can drive myself." She grumbled out getting in her car anyway. We get into the jeep and take off. No one said anything as we drove. I watched in side view mirror as she followed closely behind us.

As we come to a complete stop outside of Derek's loft. I see Cierra park her car behind Stiles. She got out of the car taking off her shirt swapping for the new one. Before we knew it she catches us looking as we quickly turn away.

"Lead the way." She said gesturing with her hand to the building. We reached the loft Isaac pulls it open.

"What do you idiots want? Shouldn't you be studying or something?" Peter voice ranged out from up the stairs. I looked at Cierra as she looked at Stiles.

"Well creeper someone actually wanted to see you today." Stiles said.

"Aw Stiles you missed me already." Peter responded descending the stairs.

"No, but I did." Cece blurted out as Peter finally made it down the steps and facing us completely.

"And who might you be?" He asked crossing his arms staring her down while smirking. After a minute of silence realization sets in and he exhales deeply. Closing the gap between them. He wraps her into a hug. Pressing a kiss to her head.

"Cece is this really you?" He asked pulling back holding her by the shoulders.

"No Peter I'm a fucking hologram that you can apparently touch." Yay another sarcastic being. Rolling his eyes he smirked.

"I see that your level of sarcasm hasn't changed one bit. Where the hell have you been?" He asked leading her to the couch sitting down on the table across from her. Me, Isaac, and Stiles just stood.

"I could ask you the same thing-

The loft door opens and in walks Derek. I see his ears perk up and he looks right at Cece probably realizing who she was. He walks over to her lifting her off the couch and smothers her into a hug. Putting her down she smiles at him and then punched him right in the face knocking him off his feet. He holds his jaw and snap it back into place. We started laughing. Wow this girl keeps getting better and better.

"I guess I deserved that." He says getting up chuckling. Cece smirked at him.

"I told you one of these days I was going to knock you off your feet. I'm older now. So I have that ability." She said crossing her arms.

"Wow never thought I would see the day Derek gets-

"Finish that and I will rip your throat out-

"Yeah yeah with your teeth. I know blah blah." Stiles finished. Smiling slightly I see her sit back down.

"So care to tell me what happened six years ago after I left." Cece spoke looking between Peter and Derek. They look at each and other and then at her. Peter begins to explain everything to her about what happened.

I see her exhaling grabbing Peter and Derek's hand giving them each a sad smile. Then I see them squeezing her hand back.

"Wait so you were a born werewolf?" Stiles asked her.

"No the night my parents died is when I got bitten. I woke up at the hospital and that's when I met Talia. She told me what happened and how much I will be affected by it. I didn't realize what she meant until I looked down at my wrist and seen that the bite that I got was no longer there. That night changed my life forever." Me getting bit changed my life to, but to have your innocence taken away at such a young like that can be hard. I thought to myself.

" And seeing my parents that way still hunts me. Once I knew what I was capable of I made a pact that day that I will kill the thing that killed my parents. Talia being Talia knew that I was not kidding. She coached me and took me under her wing and made me apart of her pack and family." She said looking from Derek to Peter. It looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't bother doing so.

"She sent me to Kansas and I've stayed there up until I was 14. Something bad had happened and staying there wasn't going to work out. I've been moving around these last 2 years. Anyway enough about me." She quickly finished saying.

"Why did my mom send you away?" Derek asked. In a way I was curious to see what she was going to say.

"I don't want to get into that right now." Suddenly I sensed her discomfort. Abruptly Cece stands up. "Maybe I should go. It was a mistake coming here." She spoke walking to the door.

"Cece wait!" "Where are you gonna go? Where will you stay?" He asked her.

"I..I.. I don't know, but I'll figure something out. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. Especially you so-

"So you'll stay with me. I wouldn't want to stay with this sour wolf either." Stiles said taken me back a little bit. "Oh come on I'm a good chef." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She looks from him to me and we both laugh.

"Yeah well if you try anything. I will snap you like a fucking twig." She spoke with a slight humor in her voice. And he immediately stops laughing. Oh it just keeps getting better and better.

"I'm so glad your back, because I definitely missed you." Said Peter laughing walking back up the staircase. "Bye Cece!" He yells out. She walks back over to Derek and hug him once more. While pressing a kiss to his cheek. Pulling back she caresses his cheek and he smiles and she smiles back. 'WACK' Derek grabs his face. I open my mouth wide in shock.

"Okay what the hell was that for." Derek exclaims looking at her slightly angry.

"Just because rek. Alright string bean let's go. See you later Derek." She called out walking out the door. I stand there not moving. While Isaac tries not to laugh.

"Yes I think I'm in love." I hear Stiles say with an awe struck love face. Oh boy I thought to myself as me and him head out to go home.

As soon as we get back outside we see Cece getting into her car waiting for us. We get into the car and take off.

I can see Stiles in deep thought about something or maybe someone. "What yah thinking about Stiles?" I ask smiling already knowing the answer.

"I... um I no.." He splutters out. Taking one of hands rubbing the back of his neck. I rolled my head over to look at him smirking. He gives a agitated sigh. "Okay fine I'm thinking about Cece alright! Geez! he shouted.

Laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah I figured that I just wanted to hear you say it." I answered still laughing.

"Oh shut up just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I can't tell that you are too." I stop laughing and look at him shaking my head no. "Really Scott? So your saying you don't think she's hot?" He asked taking his eyes off the road to look at me briefly.

"Well yeah she's hot." I paused wait no no.. "I mean uh.. she's attractive." I finished saying. Stiles just slightly chuckles.

"Mhmm sure buddy. Well I'll say it I think she's hot so whatever." Stiles said turning his head back to road. We finally get to Stiles house and I see Cece parked by the curb getting out the car grabbing a duffel bag. I look at the way the sun glistens off her Almond colored skin and the way her brown eyes light up. She looks my way for a brief moment and then turns away.

She falls into place behind us walking up the driveway to the front door. Stiles unlocks the door and heads inside. We follow Stiles upstairs and head up to his room.

"You can keep your stuff in here for now. The guestroom needs to be cleaned out." He said allowing her to walk ahead of him and me.

She dropped her bag by his bed sitting down on it. Cierra looks up and find us both looking at her. "Yes..." She drawled out raising an eyebrow.

"Uh nothing-

Before Stiles could finish Cece unbuttons her jeans removing her shoes. "Where's your bathroom?" She ask removing her jeans fully tossing them aside. Stiles mouth and so does mine.

Pointing behind him he stutters out. B.b...bbbb... be.. behind me..e." He finally gets out. Smiling she walks across the hall to the bathroom turning on the shower.

Stiles finally moves after a minute heading downstairs. I follow him down into the kitchen. He grabs some water out the fridge turning away from me. I stand with my back towards the sink.

He maneuvers himself on the opposite side of the counter. "What the hell just happened?" He ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

Smirking I asked him. "What do you mean?" Crossing my arms.

His eyes bug out of his head. "Did you not see what I just saw?" He asked talking with his hands.

Nodding my head. "Yes. Have you not seen a girl without any pants on before?" I ask.

"Yes!" He answers immediately. I tilt my head to the side giving him a look. "Ok no. Shut the hell up Scott."

Shaking his. "I don't think I can handle being in the same house her Scott?" He said groaning.

"Why not Stiles. Pretend she's your sister." I said.

"My.. sister Scott. Seriously? That's what you've come up with. I don't think my sister would be as hot as her. I can't handle all of that sexiness." He said taking another sip of water.

"Calm down there buddy." I said laughing.

"Calm down! Scott you don't have a beautiful goddess upstairs from you. Taking a shower as we speak. I'm telling you if I see the slightest thing that turns me on about her I might freak." He said.

I raise my eyebrow sensing Cece coming down the stairs.

"I mean seriously I don't think anything outdo what I just seen today." Smiling I see Cece walking towards the kitchen staring at her phone. In just a oversized T-shirt with basketball shorts on.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes really. Don't get me wrong Lydia is dropped dead gorgeous, but when I look at Cece I see a Woman Scott. Just what I need." He answers getting ready to drink.

"Is that so?" Cece asks startling Stiles making him squeeze his water everywhere. I begin chucking uncontrollably.

"I.. I..I uh.. Scott let me take you home. Cece I will be right back I promise." Stiles grabs my wrist pulling me out the kitchen pass Cece.

"It was nice meeting you Cierra." I said laughing.

"Likewise Brown eyes." She said smiling my way winking. Smiling I continued to be pulled all the way out to the jeep. I get in closing the door smiling over to Stiles.

"So.. -

Stiles cuts me off glaring at me. "You could have told me she was behind me." He said backing out the driveway.

"Well it wouldn't have be fun." I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Asshole." He says not taking his eyes off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you guys thinks. Please leave some reviews it gives me a better understand of what you may want to see. Also Cece is just a nickname for Cierra just so there's no confusion. I'm really not sure who I want to put Cierra with yet. So please let me know about that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, I think I'm in love." _I find myself saying as I stare after her in awe._

As soon as we get back outside we see Cece getting into her car waiting for us. We get into the car and take off.

I stayed silent as I thought about Cece ."What yah thinking about Stiles?" Scott asked me to bring me out of my thoughts.

"I... um I nothing..." I stuttered out rubbing the back of my neck. He turns his head over to look at me smirking. _I swear he annoys me._ Sighing. "Okay fine I'm thinking about Cece alright!” Geez! I shouted.

Then he starts laughing. "Yeah I figured that I just wanted to hear you say it." He said still laughing.

 _He can be the absolute worst sometimes._ "Oh, shut up just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I can't tell that you are too." He stops laughing and looks at me shaking his head no.

 _Haha got your ass now._ "Really Scott? So, your saying you don't think she's hot?" I asked shifting my eyes off the road to look at him.

"Well yeah she's hot." I paused wait no… "I mean uh... she's attractive." He finished saying. I start chuckling.

"Mhmm sure buddy. Well I'll say it I think she's hot so whatever." I said turning my head back to road. We finally get to my house and I see Cece parked by the curb getting out the car grabbing a duffel bag. I quickly look away from her before she looks at me.

She falls into place behind us walking up the driveway to the front door. I unlock the door and head inside. Scott and Cece follow me upstairs to my room. Considering the guest bedroom is sort of messy.

"You can keep your stuff in here for now. The guestroom needs to be cleaned out." I said allowing her to walk ahead of Scott and me.

She dropped her bag by my bed sitting down on it. Cierra looks up and find us both looking at her. "Yes..." She drawled out raising an eyebrow.

"Uh nothing-

Before I could finish Cece unbuttons her jeans removing her shoes. "Where's your bathroom?" She asks removing her jeans fully tossing them aside. My mouth falls open and so does Scott’s.

Pointing behind me I fumbled over my words. B.b... bbbb... be… behind me..e." I finally get out. Smiling she walks across the hall to the bathroom turning on the shower.

Looking at her nicely thick brown legs made my mouth water. Thinking about some ungodly things that I could do to her.

 

I finally move after a minute heading downstairs. Scott follows me down into the kitchen. I stop and grab me some water out the fridge turning away from him.

I stand on the opposite side of the counter. "What the hell just happened?" I asked pulling Scott out of his thoughts.

He smirks at me. "What do you mean?" He crosses his arms.

"Did you not see what I just saw?" I asked talking waving my hands around.

He nods his head. "Yes. Have you not seen a girl without any pants on before?" Scott asks.

"Yes!" I answer quickly lying my ass off. He tilts his head to the side giving him me a knowing look. "Ok no. Shut the hell up Scott."

"I don't think I can handle being in the same house as her Scott." I said groaning.

"Why not Stiles? Pretend she's your sister." He says. _Really Scott._ I thought.

"My... sister Scott. Seriously? That's what you've come up with. I don't think my sister would be as hot as her. I can't handle all of that sexiness." I said drinking some water. _Scott has so many slow moments it’s not even funny._

"Calm down the re buddy." Scott laughs out.

"Calm down! Scott, you don't have a beautiful goddess upstairs from you. Taking a shower as we speak. I'm telling you if I see the slightest thing that turns me on about her I might freak." I said being serious.

"I mean seriously I don't think anything can outdo what I just seen today." Giving him a suspicious look.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really. Don't get me wrong Lydia is dropped dead gorgeous, but when I look at Cece I see a Woman Scott. Just what I need." I said getting ready to drink.

"Is that so?" I hear Cece ask behind me scaring the shit out of me. Spilling water everywhere by the way. It doesn’t help that Scott just can’t shut up from laughing.

"I... I... I uh... Scott let me take you home. Cece I will be right back I promise." I said tugging Scott’s wrist pulling him towards the door embarrassed.

"It was nice meeting you Cierra." He says to Cece.

"Likewise, brown eyes." She said to Scott. He smiles as I continued to pull him all the way out to the jeep. I get in slamming the door.

"So... -

Scott begins saying, but I cut him off with my glare. "You could have told me she was behind me." I yelled.

"Well it wouldn't have been fun if I did." He said giving me puppy eyes.

"Asshole." I muttered not taking my eyes off the road.

**_20 minutes later_ **

I come to a complete stop in front of Scotts house. “Get the hell out.” I tell him not looking at him.

“Come on. You’re not that mad Stiles.” He says pushing my shoulder playfully.

“I’m not, but I’ll pretend to be. Now get out.” I said unlocking the door indicating for him to leave.

“Dude.” He whines out. Shaking my head, I point towards the house. “Who’s being the asshole now?” Scott says getting out the car closing the door.

“Me, but that’s just me being me so.” He shrugs his shoulder getting ready to walk away but stops.

“Wait what are you gonna tell your dad?” I open my mouth then close it, because I don’t know I never thought about it.

“I’m not sure yet. He should be getting off pretty soon, so I’ll just talk to him when he gets home.” Scott nods his head.

“Good luck. See you tomorrow.” He smiles and walks away. _Shit I didn’t think about that. Either he would be semi mad or really really mad. I’m not sure if I want to go home now. But I can’t leave Cece there to fend for herself._ Let me get back before dad gets home. I check my phone it’s already damn near 7. Pressing my foot down on the gas I speed to my house.

I accidently ran a few stop signs. And yeah there wasn’t any need to considering my dad isn’t here yet. Hopping out of my jeep I ran up to the door unlocking it walking in. My nose scrunches up because I smell food. Tasty food! I head to the kitchen and see some pots on the stove with food in it. Mash potatoes and green beans. Opening the stove, I see Salisbury steak with lots of gravy. Wait a minute do I smell pie. I look over on the counter and see a peach cobbler to be exact.

Wow I thought. She cooked all of this. Speaking of she where is she. I leave out the kitchen heading to the stairs until I hear shuffling in the Living room. I walk into the living seeing Cece sitting cross legged on the couch looking through my dad photo album.

“Find anything interesting?” I ask startling her a little bit. She shuts the book standing up quickly holding the book behind her. Cece smiles nervously shaking her head no. Raising my eyebrow I stalk towards her she backs up a bit.

Reaching my hands behind her I grab the book keeping my eyes on her. “Hmm this looks interesting.” I said laughing a little bit. She rolls her eyes sitting back down.

“You are rather annoying.” She says turning towards me. I sit next to her keeping my distance smirking.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” I told her smirking. She smiles turning her head away. _Well at least now I know someone who gets my sense of humor._

“I didn’t know your dad is Sheriff Stilinski.” She said looking at me intently.

“Well I guess now you know.” I tell her.

“Does he know that I’m here?” It’s her turn to raise her eyebrow?

I give her a look that just screams no. She nods her head. “Of course, you didn’t. I guess I shouldn’t expect anything less from you.” She says eying me.

“Yeah well you’ll just have to expect the unexpected with me.” I tell her smirking.

“Yeah okay well I hope you’re hungry.” She says standing heading towards the kitchen. I shrug out of my jacket throwing it on the back of the couch. Just as I was about to head into the kitchen my dad walks in. My eyes go wide.

“Wow it smells good in here. It smells like actual food.” My dad says giving me a skeptical look. “Wait son what did you do?” He asked walking towards the kitchen. Oh no.

“I didn’t do anything and Cece cooked.” I say smiling.

“Cece?” Then he stops walking looking at Cece setting the table. “Uh hi.” He says turning looking at me confused.

“Hey Sheriff it’s, been awhile. You might not remember me though.” She says pulling out a chair indicating him to sit down. He sits down looking from me to her.

“Well for starters you can jog my memory and let me know who you are.” He says as me and Cece both sit down.

“Well you worked on my mom and dad case. Well cold case, uh I’m Cierra… Cierra Robinson.”

Realization sets in on my dad’s face. He sighs and looking down. “I’m sorry kiddo about your parents and I’m truly sorry for not finding the SOB who did it.” He says giving her a sad smile.

I look over to Cece and see that her eyes had a gloss to it. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at my dad.

“It’s okay Mr. Stilinski.” She says softly.

“Your father was a good man. I was glad to have work with him on the force.” He says reassuringly. Cece nods her head and smile.

“Last time you were here the Hales took you in and then you left. Where’d you go? How’d you end up back here?” My dad asked. I’m curious to know too.

Her face falls a little bit. “Um I went to go live with my grandparents in Kansas. They were killed two years ago. After that I couldn’t be there anymore and for the last two years I’ve been moving around. I actually came back for Talia.” She says playing with her fingers.

“I’m so sorry Cierra. You’ve been moving around on your own?” She nods her head. “How have you’ve been able to get the essentials that you need?” My dad asks leaning back in his chair.

“Well when my parents died they left me with more than enough money to live on for a very long time. So, I’ve been using that to get hotels and bought me a car. Not to mention the trust fund I got from my grandparents that I haven’t even touched yet. I’m pretty much set for the rest of my life.” She says with sadness in her voice. I can’t imagine living without any family members.

“Oh well where are you staying now? Hopefully not in a hotel. I assure you that you can stay here as long as you need to.” Then it dawns on him that she was already staying. “Oh but of course my son already decided to do that.” That earns a chuckle out of her.

“Yeah he did. Sheriff if you don’t mind I used your kitchen to cook something to eat.” Cece says going into the kitchen bringing out three plates sitting them down in front of us.

My dad eyes his meat carefully poking it with his fork. Cece laughs. _Gosh her laugh is contagious._ “It’s a 100% beef. I saw the stuff in your cabinets and freezer and it does not look edible so I went to the store.” My dad sighs in relief.

“Thank God.” He says digging into his food. I look over to Cece and see her smile bowing her head and closing her eyes to say grace. Then she begins eating.

“Dad slow down.” I said as he tears through his plate like he hasn’t ate in ages.

“Sheriff if you want more just let me know. There’s enough for you to take to lunch.” Cece says eating her food.

“Thank you to the child I wish I had.” My dad says hurting my feelings.

“Dad.” I yell out.

“Well who the hell east tofu burgers and veggies for fries?” He asks me. Cece looks at me crazy.

“Ahh.” She says. “I just thought you guys were on a diet, but now I see what’s going on.” Cece said looking at me.

“What.” I asked.

“Your trying to prevent your dad from having health problems. Little do you know most of the stuff you been feeding him isn’t so good either. But I don’t want to step on any toes.” She says putting her hands up. My dad gets this horrid look on his face.

“Now wait a minute you can step all over his toes. If it prevents me from eating that crap again.” My dad rushed out saying.

“Well I’m sorry if I want you to live a longer healthy life.” I yell at him. Cece gets up picking up his plate and hers. Just as I was finishing mine.

“You got room for dessert?” Cece asked my dad. He nods his head excitingly as she approaches the table with two plates of peach cobbler with ice cream on top.

“Peach cobbler?” My dad asks.

“Yes, sir it is. It’s my grandmother’s recipe.”

“Hey! Where’s mine?” I asked curiously.

“Well I figure you wanted to live a longer healthier life.” My dad drops his fork laughing.

“Son I think you just got out sarcasmed. You’re alright in my book kiddo.” My dad says referring to Cece.

“Haha very funny. That’s not even a word.” I glance over towards Cece as she smirks while eating. _I am so second- guessing this._ I thought to myself. As we finished up eating my dad stands up from the table placing his hands over his stomach.

“Well that was a lovely meal Cierra. I greatly do appreciate it. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go take a nap. You kids have a goodnight. Stiles you clean the kitchen since you didn’t cook.” My dad says heading out the dining room.

“But-

“Nope clean it.” Then he disappears. Sighing I turn around and see Cece already cleaning the dishes.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help?” She asked turning around smiling in my direction. Walking over I pick up a towel and start drying putting the dishes away.

“Do you plan on going to school?” I asked her to look down at her shorter frame.

“Well yeah, I would like to get my high school diploma. I’ll be going up to the school tomorrow and see how soon I can start.” She spoke looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

“If you’re lucky maybe you will start by the end of this week or next.” I told her putting a dish away.

“Yeah maybe.” She says handing me another dish. I turn to my left and see that Cece is staring at me.

“What? Is there something on my face?” I ask running my hand over it.

She shakes her head no. “I’m just a little jelly that your eyelashes are longer than mine. I like them.”

“Really.” I asked.

“Yes really.” She answers.

“Oh well thanks.” I said smiling down at her.

“Your welcome.” We finished up the dishes and head upstairs into my room. She sits down on the bed with her hands in her lap.

I walk over to my dresser getting out my night clothes. Kicking off my shoes I head towards the bathroom before her voice stops me.

“Where are you going?” She asks standing up.

“Put on my night clothes.” I answer turning towards her.

“Why can’t you do it in here? It’s not like I’ve never seen a half-naked guy before.” She says bluntly. Uh oh.

“Well.” I said.

“Well what?” She asks getting closer. “You think I’ll try something with you?” Cece asked smirking.

“No, I just… I…” Dude what the hell I can’t talk today for some reason.

“Stiles chill. I’m just yanking your chain. Geez men are so girly sometimes.” She says laughing standing up taking a pillow with her.

“Where are you going?” I asked her as she passed by me.

“Well I’m going to bed. Figured I could take the couch because I will not be sleeping on the floor nor your bed so. Good night Stiles.” She says heading down the stairs.

“This one is very interesting.” _I mumbled to myself._ Quickly I change out of my clothes and swapped for my pajamas. Jumping into bed I look up at the ceiling thinking about Cece. She’s not as tough as I thought she would be. Slowly but surely, I drift off to sleep.

**Next day…**

I feel my body being rocking back and forth. _What in the hell?_ Blinking my eyes and opening them slowly I see Cece standing above me with her wet and curly hair and in a towel.

“Hey, your dad told me to wake you up. He’s already left for work.” She says walking back out the door and into the guest bedroom closing it.

So am I just imagining things or was she standing above me in just a towel. Glistening with water droplets dropping off her body. Stiles get your mind out of the gutter. I rise from the bed cracking my bone heading to the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later I return from the bathroom heading to my room to get dressed. As I finished getting ready I didn’t hear Cece come out of the room yet. Picking up my bag I go to knock on the door before she pulls it open.

My eyes scan her from head to toe. Her black with specks of brown curly coarse locks resting neatly on her shoulders. To the white top tank that hugs her torso and boobs just right. Down to the distressed shorts that are snugged on her legs just right. She has on some tan Tim boots. Wait is that my plaid shirt around her waist?

“Is that my shirt?” I finally ask looking at her face. Her full plump lips were covered in lip gloss.

“Uh yeah I hope you don’t mind. I thought it was cute. Plus, it goes great with my outfit.” She says shrugging. _No, I don’t mind. You can wear my clothes anytime._

“Oh, its fine. It looks great on you.” I said allowing her to walk past me.

“Well thank you.” Wait she’s going in this early.

“Why are you heading to the school so early?” I asked finally reaching the bottom of the steps.

“Thanks to your dad he was able to get my old school records and have them transferred. Now all I have to do is go in get my schedule and I’m set.” She says with excitement in her voice.

“Well that’s cool. Would you like to catch a ride with me?” I asked.

“Sure.” Cece says heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Who would you see Cece with? Stiles or Scott?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, but I am back. This has been sitting long enough and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Cierra POV**

“Sure.” I said heading out the door with him following behind. He locks up the house as I wait patiently by the jeep for him to unlock it.

We both hopped inside the truck silently no one saying anything. I really wanted to know what he was feeling right now, but I didn’t want to be rude and use my werewolf senses. Plus, I’m not good at conversation.

After about 10 minutes or so he starts talking.

“Are you nervous about starting school today?” He asks.

I shake my head no. “No, but I do hate starting over.”

“Yeah I know what you mean. Well you can hang with me and my gang and you’ll be just fine.” I give him the side eye.

“You don’t peg me for the popular type of guy, but I could be mistaken. No offense.” I add.

“Okay no offense taken, but you’re right I’m not popular. I just have awesome friends.”

“Maybe I should meet these awesome friends then. Possibly Lydia.” I said smirking looking out the window.

“Why would you need to meet Lydia?” He asked pulling into the parking lot. Giving me major side eye.

“Well you did say she was drop dead gorgeous so I want to see for myself.” I said turning his way giving him a small smile.

He finally pulls into a parking space after five minutes for searching for one. I watch as he gets out the vehicle pulling his bag out with him.

My butt stays planted to the seat. As a million thoughts ran through my mind. One being _Will anyone like me for me?_

Suddenly the door opens and Stiles appears. “Is something wrong.” He asks me.

“No, I’m just… I- I don’t know.” I force myself to say. Stiles lips quirk up into a smirk as he gently takes my hand in his; pulling me out the car.

“People will like you. More than me actually.” He says smiling down at me. I smile looking away as I blushed.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Standing on my tippy toes planting a kiss on his cheek. I pull my hand out of his and started walking to towards the school.

Smiling I turn around to see him frozen in place not moving. “Are you coming!?” I asked turning back around heading to the school. He nods his head quickly and falls into step with me.

As soon as we made it inside of the doors I look around at all the students standing around talking. _Cece you can do this. This is not your first rodeo!_

“First thing first.” Stiles says clapping his hands together. Catching my attention. “We need to head to the councilor’s office and get your schedule. Maybe just maybe we will have classes together.” He says all in one breath.

“Let’s hope not.” I mumbled under my breath. As he leads me away towards the office.

He knocks on the already opened door. Before me I see a woman possibly in her late 40s sitting at a desk writing something down on paper. Stiles knocks again. And she looks up smiling.

“Hi Stiles and Ms. Robinson I presume.” She spoke with some elegance.

“Hey Ms. Martin and yes this is Cierra. We just came by to pick up her schedule and head out.” Stiles says stepping aside allowing me to go in first.

“I figured you would be here first. Might I add I’m extremely impressed with your GPA and testing scores. Which brings me to my next point; Most of all your classes now up until Senior year will be AP.” She said pulling out my schedule and handing it to me. I smiled.

“Thank you, Ms. Martin.” I said blushing turning away.

“If you need anything and I mean anything just stop by my office and I will be glad to help. Welcome to Beacon hills.” She said giving me a curt nod.

“Thanks again.” I tell her walking out with Stiles close behind. Stiles snatches the paper out of my hand. Skimming through it.

“Well we have two classes together. Which is History and economics. That’s a bummer.” He says handing the schedule over.

“Aw cheer up Sti at least you’ll get to see me at home.” I said making a joke.

“Haha funny.” He says unamused. “At least your locker is diagonal from mine.” He adds.

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?” I asked in a mocking tone.

“You know what!? Don’t be an ass.” He says stopping me in my tracks looking down at me.

Licking my lips, I look up at him raising my eyebrow. “Maybe I want to Stiles.” I said looking back him intensely.

“Wow I didn’t think you were coming to school.” I hear a familiar voice ask from behind me breaking my gaze away from Stiles.

Turning I’m met with the doe eyed boy from yesterday. My eyes rake up and down his body loving the view. Quickly I dismissed my thoughts and smiled.

“Yeah. Well I want a normal teenage life. Apart of being a teenager you must go to school, right?” I said and he nods understanding.

“So, did I interrupt anything.” He asks hesitantly looking between me and stiles.

Stiles shakes his head back and forth. “Uh no we just uh… left the office from getting her schedule and I was just going to show her around.” Stiles says speaking.

“Oh well okay. Mind if I join?” Scott asks more specifically to Stiles, but I intervened.

“No not at all. The more the merrier.” I said smiling in Scotts direction again.

I look at Stiles and see him send a murderous look to Scott. Then he smirks at him.

“Yeah the more the merrier. Should we see if Allison wants to join too? Stiles ask grinning at Scott who went pale.

“Uh I haven’t seen her so, the three of us is fine.” Scott said now sending a glare to Stiles.

“Maybe Lydia wants to tag along.” Scott adds in smirking.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Lydia either.” Stiles retorts. Okay before this gets any further I’m breaking it up.

“Boys I’m not getting any younger here. Can we move this along?” I ask looking between the two of them.

“Sure, let’s go.” Stiles said.

We begin walking down the hall with me in the middle. The very first thing I’m signing up for is some type of sport. Hopefully one being something aggressive.

As they finished up showing me around which was a short amount of time. We headed back towards the locker for them to grab some things.

“Hey, is there any sports here that might be interesting enough for me?” I asked as they were opening their lockers.

“Well there’s one that I highly don’t recommend specifically for werewolves.” Stiles said.

“What would that be?” I ask crossing my arms.

“Lacrosse-

“Wait there’s lacrosse here? No freaking way that’s perfect.” I said cutting Scott off.

Stiles bangs his head on the locker. “Absolutely not. No way in hell you’re playing Lacrosse.” He says turning to look at me.

“I’m sorry last time I checked I was capable of making my own decisions. Yes, I’m aware that it’s a violent and aggressive sport, but I’m more than able to handle myself.”

I can’t believe the nerve of this guy.

“Look I was not trying to-

“Stiles, Scott you guys have a good day. I can get to my own classes.” I said walking away. One thing I don’t like is being told what to do. As if I’ll listen to him. The 5-minute bell rings I’m assuming for class.

I head to the first class of today. Sighing I walk into math class. Taking a seat in the back row furthest to the right. I see more students coming in taking their seats. _Wow its cold in here._ I thought.

I unwrap the shirt from around my waist and put my arms through it getting snugged. Smiling I pull out a notebook and pen that I took from Stiles and placed it on the desk.

As the final bell rings the rest of the students take their seats and teacher comes in closing the door.

“Good morning class.” The teacher said smiling at the class.

“Good morning.” We all returned.

“It was brought to my attention that I have a new student in class.” He says looking at his roster. “A Mrs. Cierra Robinson?” He questions looking around the room. I guess I should stand.

Standing up I wave my hand to get his attention. His eyes finally land on me. “That’ll be me.” I said looking around the room.

“Welcome Mrs. Robinson glad to have you here. As you know this is our second week of school. And I’ve assigned classwork and homework, but I will give you till the end of next week to catch up. Just see me after class and I’ll give you the paper with everything that we will be covering this semester.” Nodding my head, I sit back down.

“But for now, just follow along.” He says walking to the chalk board. As he was teaching I followed along and caught on quick. This class will be a breeze and I shall pass with flying colors.

The bell rings for my next class I gathered up my stuff and headed up to the teacher. I collected my math book and paper and headed straight to English. Pretty much the same thing was said in there except I had to read book and write a 10-page essay by the end of semester while doing some other course work.

Now it’s time for economics class. I made a stop at my locker just in case I got another book and there’s no room in my bag. This time I chose a seat on the left-hand side near the door in the middle. Sitting down I pull my notebook back out. _Well Stiles!_ I said to myself laughing a bit.

I see a tanned skin kid that caught my eye. He looks my way heading towards me.

“Hi I’m Danny.” He says holding out his hand.

Cheesing from ear to ear I shake his hand. “I’m Cierra, but you can call me Cece.” He removes his hand from mine.

“Cool I’ll call you Cece then. Maybe we can hangout some time if you’re up for it.” Smiling I see Stiles and Scott entering. I get both in the same class great!

“Yeah most definitely. Let me see your phone.” He hands his phone over as I typed my number in. I pass it back to him.

“I’ll definitely be calling you some time to hang out or even study.” Danny says.

“I look forward to it.” He nods and heads to his seat.

Stiles sits in the seat in front of me. While Scott sits in the next row beside him. I see Scott and Stiles talking in hushed whispers as the bell rung as the teacher came from an office inside of his classroom.

“Listen up you filthy delinquents. I have a new student whoever you are come to the front of the class and show yourself.” The teacher yelled. I snickered and stood heading to the front of the class. Which by the way I didn’t do in the other classes but okay?

I make it to the front with everyone staring at me. Giving a slight wave and looked at the teacher.

“Oh God please tell me you’re not one of those mute kids. Why the hell would-” He shouts.

I don’t know what came over me, but I started laughing cutting him off from his rant.

“Is there something funny.” He yells.

I shake my head no. “No sir.” Clearing my throat from laughing. “I’m Cierra Robinson.” Looking over his way. He squints at me.

“Thank you have a seat. Stilinski number 2. Why oh, why do they do this to me?” His whispers out loud.

As I was sitting Stiles turns and opens his mouth to speak, but the coach stops him.

“Stilinski don’t even speak. You can hit on the new girl later.” He yelled causing the class to laugh and look at us.

He turned around flustered. “Yep you got it coach.” He squeaked out.

Laughing I shook my head paying attention for the rest of the class.

The bell rings to dismiss us I look at the clock and it’s eleven. I’m assuming it’s lunch time so I gathered my stuff up and head out.

As I walked into the lunchroom it’s almost crowded. I head over to the lunch line because I am starving. Please have curly fries. ( **By the way I legit love curly fries. OMG it’s like heaven is in my mouth.)** I eat healthy just not as much. When it’s my turn I grabbed pizza, (2) cartons of curly fries (yes), fruit cup, and water.

When I got out of line I looked around for a seat hmm. Bingo I see a table in the back-corner heading towards it my arm gets pulled into a different direction. What the hell? Look over its just Stiles.

“What are you doing?” I ask looking up at him.

“You can sit with me and my gang.” He says casually as we approach a table.

“Hmm.” I said sitting down he sits across from me. With the exact same thing as me, but with a chocolate pudding cup.

I blessed my food and begun to eat. “Are you going to eat all of that? He asked me.

“Yes! I don’t waste food. Especially curly fries they’re my favorite.” I said stuffing a handful in my mouth.” I look up to see him smiling at me.

“Mine too.” He says doing the same thing. I would laugh, but I might choke. I see a brunette girl sit down beside Stiles and a red head girl sit next to her. And Scott squeezes next to me. Sending a smile my way.

I look over and see the two girls stare at me. “Hi.” I say.

“Oh, Lydia and Allison this is Cierra. Cierra this is Lydia and Allison this is Cierra.” Stiles pointing back and forth.

“Hey nice to meet you!” The brunette says.

“Likewise.” She must be Allison.

“Pleasure to meet you. By the way I love your hair.” The red head says which is Lydia.

“Thank you, Stiles you weren’t kidding she is drop dead gorgeous. You’re lucky to have her as a girlfriend.” I said looking his way smirking.

“Oh, honey no we’re not together. Mmm mm never going to happen.” She says looking at her nails. Ooouu ouch.

“Anyways change the subject.” Stiles turning red like a tomato.

“Where’s the curly headed guy?” I ask eating more fries.

“That’s a good question. I haven’t seen him.” Scott says.

“Why are you interested in him?” Stiles ask with a hint of jealousy.

“He is pretty cute and those eyes oh man.” I spoke looking at Stiles. He did not look pleased.

After that he didn’t say anything. I finished up my food and was about to stand.

“Hey where are you going?” Scott asks.

“Well I have a free period next hour so I’m just going to go get a head start on that.” I say casually.

“Okay cool well I guess we’ll see you later.” I nod my head as I walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I finally decided to pair Cece with Stiles. I've already have future chapters involving those two. Might I add It will be good. As always I love feedback and any ideas of what you would like to happen. Just message here, wattpad, and or fanfiction.net This is also uploaded onto those sites as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys enjoy this little update.

**Cierra POV**

_Oh, wow this is getting quite interesting._ I thought to myself as I was biting my nail. My back sinks further into the bookshelf getting even more comfortable as I continued reading on.

Just as I was getting more in depth with the book, my nose picks up on a scent that I haven't smelled in months. Looking left and right I become more alert jumping up throwing my bag over my shoulder. Quickly I ran out of the library heading straight for the door.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement I took off running ignoring the rapid beating in my chest.

My mind starts to fill with a lot of questions that I don't have the answers to. What are they doing here? How did they find me? Every time I think I get away they end up finding me.

I ran to a place I haven't been to in years. My feet finally stopped moving as I stood looking off into the distance as if I could see them. Exhaling deeply, I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry.

The pain of losing both of my parents was like losing my soul. I'm going to stay strong like I promised myself years ago. Hurting the way I am is hard to deal with.

"Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry." I whimpered out dropping my head. Feeling disappointed and ashamed at myself for not going in. Slowly I back away from the gate turning away completely and begun to walk this time.

As I walked further and much longer my feet finally landed on the preserve. Off in the distance I see Stiles baby blue jeep sitting there vacant. My mind begins to wonder what he's doing here.

Becoming more intrigue my pace picks up. I see the red door being swung opened by Scott. Tilting my head I see that he's inspecting the door. All of sudden he extends his claws tracing them on the door. Then bam he starts scraping from left to right in a faster motion.

I completely stopped walking as I felt and smelled the scent of Deucalion. My nostrils flared as my chest thumped with anger. I felt myself shifting and nothing could hold me back. The wolf inside me roared with anger and disgust. Which it may or may not attract unwanted attention.

Panting my eyes landing on Derek, Stiles, and Scott. As they stared at me with confusion.

"Cece what the hell was that?" Derek asked.

Running up the steps I stand in front of the door. Analyzing the symbol, I touch it bawling up my free hand into a fist.

"Do you know why they are here?" I asked looking at him.

"How would you know who they are?" He challenged. Biting my lip I dropped my head.

"It explains why I'm here and why I've been moving around for the last two years. Deucalion is determined to have me in his pack, but he wants you too. He's been hunting me down since I've left six years ago." I told him.

"Why didn't you reach out to me?

"I-

Just as I was about to tell him I was cut off by the curly headed guy that I didn't see until now.

"Where's the girl?" He asked.

"What girl Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac looked around confused. Sighing I walked away leaving them to talk. I exited the front door and sat down on the step.

 Staring off into the clearing I drowned out any sound that was unwelcomed. After a minute or so I feel a leg bump mine and I turn to see Stiles sitting next to me.

"You want to talk about it?" Stiles asked placing his hand on my knee. Taking a deep I look over at him briefly.

"Where do I even start?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"Well whenever your ready, I'm here for you to talk to." Smiling I nod my head. This Stilinski kid is going to be the death of me.

 "Thanks. Uh I better head back so I can start dinner." I told him standing up.

"Don't worry about it. Dad has a double shift tonight, plus he took the leftovers."

"Okay do you want to grab dinner?" I asked him as he stood towering over me.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Stiles asked with a dopey grin on his face.

"Pssshh no, I was being nice and I'm very hungry." I covered up turning away feeling heat rush to my face.

"Oh okay. Yeah cool let's go then."

"What about Scott?" I asked following him to the jeep.

"He has enough stamina to make it home."

I closed the door as I snorted.

The drive on the way to diner was quiet.

"What were you and Scott doing there anyway?" I asked playing with the thread on my shorts.

"Well Scott decided he wanted a tattoo, so we went-

"Let me guess it healed?" Stiles looked over to me and nodded. "And Derek had to torch him?"

"Yeah. How would you know?"

"I have a one and I plan on getting a few more." Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Really where?"

"Its imprinted on my side." I told him pointing to the left of me.

"Can I see?"

"I just met you and now your getting fresh with me?" I asked him trying to hold in my laughter as he started resembling a fish out of water.

"No I wasn't... I mean... I

"Stiles its okay. I was just joking." I playfully punch his shoulder.

"Oh... Hahaha." He mocked sarcastically. Pulling into a parking space.

Shrugging I hopped out the jeep as he was closing his door. I caught up to him as he held the door open.

"Thanks." He nods following in after me.

Looking around I spot a vacant booth towards the back. I walker to it sitting down scooting my back to the window. Stiles sits across from me drumming his fingers on the table.

A middle aged woman walks over towards us with a note pad and pen ready to take our order.

"What can I get you kids?" She asked looking at me first.

"I'll take a mountain dew no ice please." I told her as she jotted it down.

"And you?" She looks at Stiles.

"Uh I'll have a coke."

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks." She said smiling before turning away. A few minutes she comes back with our drinks.

"Alright here you guys go. Are we ready to order?"

"I am." I said cutting to the chase. "I would like a burger with cheese and lettuce no onion or tomatoes. Mayo on both buns and ketchup. Also do you have spear pickles?" I asked.

"We do."

"I'll take a couple of those on the side. Oh I'll take a plate of curly fries." I finished looking over to a gaping Stiles.

"Do you want your usual Stiles?" She asked writing on her note pad. He nods as she winks at him walking away.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, when it comes to food there is no holding back." I sipped some of my drink.

"I like that in a girl." He said smirked as I begin choking.

Clearing my throat I pat my chest. "Blunt I see." _But very cute._ I thought to myself.

"So tell me something I don't know about you. It could be good or bad." I said biting my lip.

I want to know everything about him. Stiles is very intriguing and fascinating.

"Something like what?" He challenged raising his eyebrow. The waitress came back with our food.

Before I could answer I dug into my food. As we were eating we would stop occasionally asking and answering questions back and forth.

We lost track of time and hopped out of our seats heading out with smiles on our faces. Stiles and I continued to talk until we got to the house even then we didn't stop as we approached the door. It's amazing how you can learn so much from a person in just a day.

"Did you clean out the guest room?" Stiles asked me.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night so I cleaned and washed the blankets ." I told him stopping in front of the bedroom door.

 "Hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight." He said shoving his hands in his pockets looking around everywhere, but at me.

"Me too. Thank you for tonight. I really needed it. I've learned a lot about you and your company was wonderful. Maybe we can do this again and hopefully it would be an actual date." I rushed out the last part looking down.

"I would love that. Uh I guess I should let you go to sleep." I can see the tent of pink on his cheeks.

Ugh I couldn't help myself and used my senses to feel what he was feeling. Biting my lip I bit back a smile that danced upon my lips shyly removing his shirt extending it out to him.

"Yeah, but here's your shirt back." I told him handing it to him. For a brief second I see him rake his eyes over my body. His hand slowly grasps the shirt pulling it away from me.

"Uh.. Th-..annks." He stuttered out stepping across the hall to his room. He places his hand on the knob not moving. I can tell that his nerves are bad and he is nervous and aroused.

In my mind I knew that I shouldn't engage in this type of activity. Especially with a human. I'm aroused and he's attractive so what the hell right. This would be a one time thing maybe. To hell with this. I drop my bag to the floor striding over to a stun Stiles turning around completely caught of guard.

My arms snake around his neck tugging him down to my level kissing his lips. His brain finally caught up to his lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up a little. As our tongues battled for dominance Stiles tongue overtook mine. Slowly he pulled one arm from around my waist to open his door.

Our bodies pressing close together it started to become hot and my body began to arch into his touch. My hands started roaming his body soliciting a moan from his lips.

"Mmph." He said disconnected our lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked missing the softness of his lips. Looking at his eyes glimmering from the moon peaking into his room.

"We just met and I don't want you think-

"Stiles it's okay. I know what your thinking... just forget about it." I told him feeling a little hurt that he didn't want to be kissed. Turning around I head back out the room, but Stiles stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

This time he kissed me first pulling me into him. Holding the side of face with his palm as he kissed me passionately.

He's going to be the death of me. I thought to myself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to give me kudos and comments. I love knowing what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles POV**

My eyes slowly open from the sun shining brightly through my room. It's morning already? Groggily I move my body closer to the headboard rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sheets slipped down to my waist and I shiver a little due to me being naked.

Wait naked!!! I screamed in my head. That's when I remembered what happened last night. Looking over to my left I see the bed is a mess and empty. Well I feel like a total chick right now. Sighing I roll out of bed and headed straight across the hall to the bathroom.

After 20 minutes of showering and grooming myself I headed back to my room to get dressed. Checked myself out in the mirror and decided my appearance looked okay. Its awful quiet across the hall I thought to myself. Grabbing my bag my feet begun to head across the hall. Giving the door a few knocks I waited patiently for Cece to answer it.

A few minutes rolled by and she didn't answer, so I walked in and she wasn't there. Hmm I thought as I exited the room walking down the steps. "Cece." I called out and still no answer. "Okay she ditched me." I said to myself heading out the door locking it.

Sure enough her car was gone. "She could have brought me breakfast." I mumbled to myself as I got in the jeep.  
My face scrunced up in irriataion.

How could she just leave without talking to me? Was my sex not good enough? My self esteem is definitely not the best.

She probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore after this. The scowl faded from my face. And a genuine smile formed as I did a fist bump in mid air.

I'm no longer a virgin, although I didn't lose it to Lydia, but definitely a beautiful girl none the less. Smiling I pull into beacon hill's instantly finding a parking space.

Another glorious day in this hell hole. Strutting up the steps I make a b-line to Cece's locker to see what's up.

What I didn't expect to see was Scott attempting to calm Cece down as she looked very upset. Confusingly my body moves closer to them. As I approach them my eyes look between them wondering what's going on.

Cece notices my presence but looks away.

"What's going on guys?" I asked them.

"I just saw her standing here out of it." Scott said finally looking at me briefly before turning back to Cece.

Cece breathing starts to get heavy and her eyes started to glow. "Let's get her out of here." I rushed grabbing her right arm as Scott grabbed her left one.

We both managed to get to the locker room before she pushed us off. Her claws begin to seep through her fingers.

"Woah woah Hey!! Cece talk to us what's going on? " I frantically asked backing up. She looks between Scott and me.

Cece closes her eyes counting to 3 and breathing out. She was back to normal, but she had an hurt expression.

"I'm sorry I just had a moment. I'll be okay I swear." She said obviously lying. 

"Werewolf remember?" Scott said sitting on the bench in front of her.

"What happened?" I tried again asking.

"Someone I know got severely hurt by Deucalion and his pack. It's taking every ounce of fiber in me not to find them and kill em." She said gritting her teeth.

Honestly she's doesn't look capable of doing that. Who was it?

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Braeden, you don't know her, but she's the one that saved Isaac. Look thanks for you guys concern, but I'm fine." She says walking out.

"Well that went well." I said sarcastically.

"You smell like her." Scott said looking lost.

"Yeah I don't know what you're  talking about. I gotta get to class." Hurriedly I ran out.

Okay that was close.

Lunch...

My eyes scan the lunchroom looking for Cece wondering where she wandered off to. I get in line getting my food that's when I see her leaving the lunch line heading outside.

Quickly I get the last of my food and ran after her. "Hey where you going? I asked grabbing her arm with my free hand.

"To eat lunch if that's okay with you." She said giving me a what the hell look.

"Oh well then I'm coming with."

"Like hell you are. I want to eat in peace." She said jerking away from me walking towards the outside tables.

I hurriedly walked after her. "I come in peace. So you're good."

"Hahaha........" Cece busted out laughing sitting down.

"At least I made you laugh."I said sitting down.

"It tends to happen alot with you." She said eating her salad.

"Glad I made that happen." I told her looking in her eyes.

"So what's on your mind Stiles?" She asked.

"Uh last night." I said shutting my eyes tight scared of the outcome.

"What about it?"

"I wasn't sure if you know.. It was enjoyable for you."

She makes an oh face. "Look Stiles what happened last night can't happen again. I had a moment of weakness."

"Wait a minute. Why not? You're making it seem as if I was the one coming on to you. You kissed me remember?" I said slightly angry.

"First of all calm down. Secondly I wasn't putting the blame on you. Thirdly we just can't do that anymore. Although it was amazing, but no." She hurriedly cut herself off briefly smiling.

She continues to eat. If it was amazing then why not continue this. Oh I know what it is.

"Is it because I'm white?." I asked without fully thinking that through.

Cece begins choking on her milk patting her chest.

"You're.... joking... right?" She said in between breaths laughing.

"Psshh obviously." I said rushing out.

"Mmmhmm. To answer your question no. My ex was white. Sti you're very funny." She gave a genuine smile and my heart fluttered.

"Just tell me what it is. I have to know please!" She sighs finishing off her food.

"I have major trust issues after my last boyfriend I just didn't want to go through that again. He hurt me dearly." She starred off in the distance as she continued.

"Everything was good one minute the next it all went to shit. The crazy thing about it I knew he loved me, but he betrayed me to prove his loyalty. To a fucking psycho that took away everything from me." She shakes her head lip beginning to tremble.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I said feeling bad for my own selfish needs.

"It's okay. Just now I'm alert and guarded from any possible heartbreak. I'm not as tough as you think I am." Cece said timidly.

"I beg to differ." I said easing the tention.

She smiles looking into my eyes the same way she did last night. "You wanna ditch the rest of lunch and go make out?"

"Seriously?" I asked unsure of her tone.

"As a heart attack. Your jeep or my car?" She asked me holding up her keys.

"My jeep." I spoke standing up grabbing her hand running to my jeep. As we get there I fumbled unlocking the door. Climbing in Cece moves the lever on my seat back.

She then climbs in straddling my waist closing the door. I put my hands on her waist holding her in place loving the feeling of her on me.

Biting her lip she leans down kissing me with her luscious plump lips. Both of her hands were on my face holding me in place.

She catches my bottom lip in between her teeth sucking it into her mouth and letting go with a popping sound. Okay that was hot.

I feel movement as she grinds against my happy place slowly. Oh no I might lose it. My hands move down gripping her ass matching her movements. I feel myself building up to an orgasm.

Cece begins to nip at my neck licking and sucking on my sensitive spots. She moves down to my collarbone peaking out of my shirt doing the same thing to it.

She pulls back with a groan hopping off my lap. Wait!!!

"What the hell I was close?" I said a little upset.

She opens the passenger side door getting out.

"Trust me I know, so was I. Lunch is over with and I don't think your dad would be happy about you skipping class so let's go pony boy." She closing the door waiting for me.

Grunting I get out following Cece, but she's stops turning around pulling me down for another kiss.

Pulling away she grins. "This shall be continued." She said smirking smacking my ass. Walking away swaying her hips.

"Don't smack my ass." I yelled following behind her earning some stares.

"Yeah yeah come on you big baby. Damn it is that the late bell?" She asked nearing the corner to coaches class.

Nodding my head I smile. "Yep."

"Here goes nothing." She said walking in class with her head up heading to her seat before coach sees her. Me doing the same.

"Stilinski and Robinson your late." Coach yells.

"I fell asleep in my car at lunch sorry sir?" Cece said looking at the coach wide eyed.

"And you?" He asked looking at me.

"I have no excuse coach." I said avoiding all the eyes staring at me.

"Yeah well warning to you Robinson. Stilinski I would give you a detention, but I see you enough as it is, but I will bench you next time." He yelled.

"I'm already benched coach." I said.

"Stilinski shut up please." He screamed causing students to laugh including Cece who gave me a apologetic look.

I think just maybe Lydia isn't it for me anymore. As class came to a close I waited for Cece outside of class.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there you have it. I know it's been a minute since I posted, but here it is. Believe or not I actually wanted to continue writing, but I wanted to save it for the next chapter. Can't really spoil too much. And again thanks for all the love and support. While you at it check out my other book. If you want a one shot with a particular character just let me know and it's done I'll do it. Keep up the reads and comments and votes. It's very much appreciated. I'm already formulating the next chapter in my head. Believe it's going to be wonderful. And the chapters after that will be too. Until next time my beauties. See ya, love ya, bye!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cece POV**

"Mmm." I groaned out stretching hitting something in the process. Looking over I see Stiles knocked out completely drool coating his arm.

"Eww." I laughed suddenly feeling a draft over my body. Pushing the covers off I see that I'm naked.

"Great job Cece. Been here less than 72 hours and you're already a slut." I whispered to myself harshly.

My head rolls over to the clock that read 5:45 am. Might as well get ready for school. I grab my undies sliding them on along with Stiles plaid shirt. Everything else I bald up in my hand tucking it up under my arm.

Sighing I open the door turning around closing it gently trying not to make alot of noise. Turning around I see the sheriff with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  

"Care to explain?" He asked squinting like a cowboy.

"I... uh...was looking for my...uh..." The sheriff laughs with a toothy grin. He's quite attractive might I add.

"No need kiddo. Have a good one." He said still laughing walking down the stairs. Heading back to work probably.

"Oh gosh." I muttered embarrasses to be seen in this house. Shaking my head I go to the guest room to discard the clothes in my hand to go shower.

After awhile I finished showering. Today I decided to put my hair into a bun. I tied a white bandana around my head.

I'm in desperate of shopping therapy. Like for real I only have two outfits left. Although shopping is not my cup of tea. Walking out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me.

I head into the room shuffling through the closet for an outfit. Finally settling on something I put on some ripped distress denim jeans. A all white captain America shirt with the red and blue shield in the middle.

As for shoes I had my converse. Thank goodness! I deemed myself ready as I quickly left trying not to wake Stiles as I heard movement.

Okay I shouldn't have left like that but I couldn't stay. What the hell were you thinking Cece? You can't do this. Don't get attached to anyone.

I hit the steering wheel repeatedly pulling into the school parking lot sensing something is wrong. Getting out I ignored it walking to the double doors.

Then abruptly my nose smelled blood. Groaning I go against my better judgement and followed it. Confused it leads me to the boys locker room.

Okay this is officially weird. Opening the door the scent becomes heavier and foul. Turning the corner near the end. I'm met with a horrible sight.

Quickly I run over to the body dropping my bag. "Braeden what happened. Oh my goodness." I shrieked panicking.

She turns her head towards me and smile sadly. She had deep long scratches from her collarbone to her chin almost. Blood coated her face and the locker behind her.  The blood was seeping through her shirt.

"What are you doing here Braeden? Who did this...." I stop and use my senses to feel and smell who was here. Growing angry I sensed it was Deucalion and more than likely the others.

"Deucalion found me C." She said sounding like she was in pain.

"Fuck. I knew this was too dangerous to do Brae." I told her feeling hurt. Slowly I grabbed her hand absorbing her pain to relieve her.

"Stop. Save your energy the twins are here still." Reluctantly I pull my hand away, but she seemed a little better.

"Just find Scott for me please." She nearly begged.

"What do you need with Scott?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind that for now just go and make sure no one comes in. I need to clean up a bit." She says standing wincing as she does.

"You do that and I'll clean up the blood." I told her not waiting for a response. Thank goodness it didn't stain. I finished cleaning and got rid of the towels.

Remembering her wounds I get the first aid kit that was hanging near the door. Passing the bandages to her.

"Thank you. Now go on and head out I'll finish the rest." She said looking at me through the mirror.

"I can't leave you now." I said scared. "Cierra go I can handle them." She said wincing as she bandage herself.

"Brae.. "Go please I'm okay." She said sternly.

"Okay, but please be careful and stay alive."

"No promises." She said smirking. Nodding my head I leave out not willingly. Nearing my locker I become very angry.

Losing touch with reality I contemplate on whether or not I should go and kill those son of bitches. Seething I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Cece what's going on? Are you okay?"  Looking up I see Scott, but I couldn't calm down. After a while I notice stiles standing there and I looked at him then looked away.

"What's going on guys?" Stiles asked.

"I just saw her standing here out of it." Scott said. My breathing starts to get heavy and I feel my eyes starting to glow.

"Let's get her out of here." Stiles said grabbing my right arm as Scott grabbed my left one.

They get me into the locker room where I found Braeden, but shes gone. I push them away as I felt myself fully shifting. 

"Woah woah Hey!! Cece talk to us what's going on? " Stiles asked panicking. I look between Scott and him. I close my eyes and counted to 3.

Feeling myself go back in human form, but the hurt was still there.

"I'm sorry I just had a moment. I'll be okay I swear." I finally spoke trying to lie.

"Werewolf remember?" Scott said sitting on the bench in front of me.

"What happened?" Stiles asked again.

"Someone I know got severely hurt by Deucalion and his pack. It's taking every ounce of fiber in me not to find them and kill em." I told them gritting my teeth.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Braeden, you don't know her, but she's the one that saved Isaac. Look thanks for you guys concern, but I'm fine." I rushed out leaving them to their own devices.

I made a complete ass out of myself. Quickly I text Braeden checking on her.

**Lunch...**

"Hey where you going? Stiles asked grabbing my arm. Feeling annoyed I looked at him.

"To eat lunch if that's okay with you." I told him giving him my evil look. "Oh well then I'm coming with."

"Like hell you are. I want to eat in peace." I said jerking away from him walking towards the outside tables.

"I come in peace. So you're good."

"Hahaha........" I busted out laughing sitting down.

"At least I made you laugh." He said sitting down.

"It tends to happen alot with you." I said not realizing what I said.

"Glad I made that happen." He said looking in my eyes.

"So what's on your mind Stiles?" I asked him eating.

"Uh last night." He said shutting his eyes.

"What about it?"

"I wasn't sure if you know.. It was enjoyable for you." Oh I thought.

"Look Stiles what happened last night can't happen again. I had a moment of weakness."

"Wait a minute. Why not? You're making it seem as if I was the one coming on to you. You kissed me remember?" He said slightly angry.

"First of all calm down. Secondly I wasn't putting the blame on you. Thirdly we just can't do that anymore. Although it was amazing, but no." Smiling I stopped talking.

As I continued I watched as he waited to ask another question.

"Is it because I'm white?." He asked causing me to choke on my milk. I pat my chest to gain some control.

"You're.... joking... right?" I asked in between breaths laughing.

"Psshh obviously." He said lying.

"Mmmhmm. To answer your question no. My ex was white. Sti you're very funny." I gave a genuine smile.

"Just tell me what it is. I have to know please!" I sighed not wanting to get into this right now.

"I have major trust issues after my last boyfriend I just didn't want to go through that again. He hurt me dearly." It hurt me just thinking about it.

"Everything was good one minute the next it all went to shit. The crazy thing about it I knew he loved me, but he betrayed me to prove his loyalty. To a fucking psycho that took away everything from me." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Stiles said oozing with guilt.

"It's okay. Just now I'm alert and guarded from any possible heartbreak. I'm not as tough as you think I am." I admitted showing my vulnerability side to him.

"I beg to differ." He said smirking. I smiled looking into his beautiful whiskey eyes. It's like I'm summoned to him which is why I avoid eye contact with him.

"You wanna ditch the rest of lunch and go make out?" I asked catching myself off guard.

"Seriously?" He asked unsure. "As a heart attack. Your jeep or my car?" I asked holding up my keys.

"My jeep." He spoke standing up grabbing my hand running to his jeep.

As we get there he fumbled unlocking the door. He climbs in waiting for me. I move the lever on the seat back. Knowing we needed space.

I then climb in straddling him closing the door. He puts his hands on my waist to keep me from moving. Biting my lip I leaned down kissing his thin pink lips.

My hands grips his face keeping him from moving. I catch his bottom lip in between my teeth sucking it into my mouth and letting go with a smacking sound.

Feeling the need to cause friction I begin moving my core over his erection. Loving the feeling of it. Knowing that I might reach my climax soon rather than later.

His hands move down gripping my ass matching my movements. Oh my dominant definitely fits him. I smell his climax itching to get out. And I would be glad to give it to him.

My mouth nips at his neck licking and sucking on some sensitive spots. Due to his moaning. I move down to his collarbone peaking out of his shirt leaving love bites there as well.

Then I hear the bell indicating lunch is over and time for class. Damn it. I pull back with a groan hopping off Stiles lap.

"What the hell I was close?" He said a little upset. I open the passenger side door getting out.

"Trust me I know, so was I. Lunch is over with and I don't think your dad would be happy about you skipping class so let's go pony boy." I said closing the door. I hear him grunt as he walks to me.

Feeling bad I stopped walking turning around. I pull Stiles down for another kiss. Pulling away I grin.

"This shall be continued." I said smacking his ass walking ahead.

"Don't smack my ass." He yelled following behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, come on yah big baby. Damn it is that the late bell?" I asked nearing my next class.

"Yep." Stiles said smiling. "Here goes nothing." I said walking in class with my head up heading to my seat before coach sees me.

"Stilinski and Robinson your late." Coach finstock yells.

"I fell asleep in my car at lunch sorry sir?" I said looking at him wide eyed.

"And you?" He asked looking at Stiles. Oh goodness I thought.

"I have no excuse coach." He said shrinking in his seat.

"Yeah well warning to you Robinson. Stilinski I would give you a detention, but I see you enough as it is, but I will bench you next time." He yelled.

"I'm already benched coach." Stiles remarked.

"Stilinski shut up please." He screamed causing students to laugh including me. Although I couldn't help so I gave a sorry look.

I see Scott stare at Stiles then he looks to me.  Turning my head I look out the window finding the trees more interesting.

Ugh I wish the class will be over so I can get to business. Cut it out Cece do not I repeat do not get hot and bothered during class.

Biting my lip I think of all the possible things I could do to him. It'll be very kinky if he jump my bones right here right now.

Quickly I glance over to Stiles as seems to pay attention, but zoning out at the same time. My eyes bulge out of my head as I see the markings all over his neck. What a master piece.

I thought just as the bell rings. What the hell have I zoned out that long without the coach noticing? Wow!! I'm very skilled.

Stiles hurries out the door. That little shit ditch me. How rude! I gather my stuff and head out to see him waiting for me.

"Waiting for me? I taunted him biting my lip. His eyes drop to my lips.

"Yeah I am." He counters back swiping his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Well good. I called you a little shit in my head because I thought you ditched me." I told him as we walked.

"Unlike you I wouldn't do something like that. You smash and dash asshole." He retorted with a serious face.

"You did not just... nevermind dick head." I laughed nearing my locker.

"Well I'm trying to put that in you..

"Put what in her?" Scott voiced boomed from behind us.

"Yeah Stiles. Put what in me?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Wanting to hear this.

"Uh well some knowledge. Duh what else?" He said rubbing his neck nervously. My laughter gets the best of me.

"You believe that Scott?" I asked turning to him as he blushes. Aw Scotty is blushing.

"Maybe not." He says looking away and at the floor.

"Hmm well Stiles, Scott and me need to get to class." I said linking my arm through Scott's.

"Wait. I wasn't done giving you my knowledge." He yelled out at our retreating forms. I ignored him and kept walking.

"So Scott?" I inquired. He turns to me raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said a little nervous.

"Why do I make you nervous and flushed?" I asked smiling.

"You don't." Was his reply.

"Werewolf remember." I said recalling what he said earlier.

"I'm telling the truth."

"You're telling semi truth. Not the same as the whole truth. Anyways what's the deeds on Stiles?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"What do you mean? It smells like you know alot more about him." He said smirking squeezing my shoulder heading to his seat.

"That puppy eyed motherfucker." I whispered smirking knowing he heard me.


End file.
